Wolf Dance
by Lunie-chan
Summary: Her people were in danger, and suffering, and yet the only thing she could do was search for help, in a refugee camp settled at the edge of the Old Lands. The lands where, years before, the Sheikas were banished. The lands of the were-people. AU. Zelink.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Please. Legend of Zelda existed before I was even born. I do not own. Clear enough? Pretty much based on Twilight Princess, graphic and monster wise. Thirdly, I am Canadian. Can you see where the plot bunny comes from after the first chapter? A little abstract, maybe, buuut...**

_**Prologue**_

_T'was a long, long time ago – before __the tales any old wive can remember_ _– that this story takes place. You see, us Hylians were not born on this land, no! We came from far beyond the sea-land up North – further than the Dragon's Ridge, beyond the Great Sea that lies to it's feet. The Historians have long since forgotten it's name, and nowadays, we simply call it the Other Land. T'is that Other Land which was the birthplace of our people._

Yes, little one? Why, because... We came because, because there was no more food! Now where- ... Well, we just had enough food to come all the way here. No it does not make much sense to you, little one, but the adults are careful. They keep a bit of food aside in case of droughts or deluges. Yes, like when you keep a part of your candies for later. Now, where was I? Ah, well-

_But upon our coming here, we met people who already lived on these lands, and hunted the Helmasauruses. They were called the Sheikas. They were a proud race that –_ hush, child, and let me finish! - _a proud race that, it is said, had the sharpest eyes and their fighting style was much advanced. Just as advanced as our steel crafting was, actually, and the two races combined their knowledge and created swords, and the soldiers learned how to fight with them._

_Yes, child?_ Yes, now, the species stays about up to my knee, but at that time, they could grow as big as a man, and that was when they stayed four paws down. The helmasauruses, you see, have a very thick steel armor that they create as they grow – and they can live for hundreds of years if left alone. Yes, the soldiers could fight at the time, but only with stave and some had lances – oh, and arrows, which rarely work against them. The sword was easier to handle, and more precise when fighting against wild beasts. Now hush, child, if you wish me to continue.

_Much time passed, with both races growing one besides the other, accepting their differences and still sharing their cultures. N__o one know exactly why Zant- a Hylian- imposed his rules on the poor people; why some entered his army and followed him, b_ut some did. Soon, Zant proclaimed himself king of Hyrule, and the times grew dark as he plunged this country in anguish and dispair._ Of course, Hylians and Sheikas alike tried to fight this evil force, but in vain, for the Dark leader knew of a tainted shadow magic. Those who did not submit to his will were transformed and twisted until only creatures of darkness remained._

_To the Sheikas, the Dark king – for thus is how we name him now – the Dark king drove them far to the Eastern boarders, in the Ancient Lands. You see, the very earth there is humming with magic, and the Sheikas believed it to be the land of their Animal Deities. Crossing over was attracting the wrath of their Gods. He locked them there, in a land already twisted with large amounts of magic, to see if their bodies would adapt or die there. None was ever seen afterward._

No, child, they did not believe in the three goddesses as we do. I believe your father brought you to the South on his last expedition? Yes, and did you get to see the Fauna Walls? Yes, the large wall with pretty animals and marks, as you said. They worshiped those. It's said that they worshiped the animal that witnessed their birth. Each mark is one person who was under the wing of the animal on top of the wall. Now, may I continue? Or do you grow bored of this story? Thank you, princess.

_It was your own ancestor, Gustav the First, who was able to slay the Dark king. Very few details remain of the story. We do know, however, that the king bled purple upon his Death and that people showed very little sympathy for him. We also know that king Gustav's sword, still tainted with the evil blood, was left on the edge of the Ancient Lands, as an offering to those of the Sheikas who died by the hand of the Dark king. But still, the Sheikas never appeared._

_After the rejoicing, people came to king Gustav – who was still a citizen – and asked him to be king and ensure this dark story would never repeat itself. After careful consideration, the King was crowned, and this Legend was passed down his descendants to make sure only someone who is just and who loves his country very much can inherit the throne. If you are judged unfit of these characteristics, the throne will pass on to someone else._

"Now, child. Do you understand the importance you bear?"

"Oh, yes, Nanny!" Little Zelda eagerly replied as she nodded her head vigorously. "I will become a very responsible Queen and watch over the citizens like if I was their mommy, so that all the citizens will have one to look after them, and I'll be very careful not to let any of them get hurt or I will kiss their pain away!"

"And you will have to find a King that will love and respect the citizens as well." Her nanny replied in a very gentle tone, knowing the little tomboy's reaction before hand.

"No! No! No! No! No!" The blond-headed child replied immediately, each "no" accompanied with a shake of her head. "Boys are mean, and won't let me duel with them because I'm a girl! They all think they are better just because they'll be knights one day. Well, I'll be Queen, and I'll duel anyone I will encounter if I so choose."

"Well, that would make a lot of bruises to kiss, Princess!"

"They won't be citizens. They will be knights."

"And I will be old and will want a grand-child!" A new voice added, a little worn by this morning's debates with the council.

The King came in the nursery, worry slipping off his brow as his little daughter squealed "Papa!" and ran up to him. Catching his precious bundle of joy and twirling her in the air once, he planted a kiss on her forehead and held her in his arms, happiness seeping from her to him. He bent to let her to the ground, and stayed at her level.

"Right Princess?" He smiled. There was a way he said "princess" that his daughter particularly liked. It was more endearing than a reminder of her title, and it was less painful than to call her by her true name. The name of her mother.

"But papa, if all the citizens will be my own children, then they will all be your grand-children! " The young princess put some emphasis on the "all" and the way she had said her sentence made it sound as if it was all so obvious.

The King chuckled at her innocence. His little daughter had an enormous heart, he knew, but he still doubted she would be able to ever learn by heart all of her "children's" names. Still, her duty would be understood later. For now, he could let her dream just a little more as he kept the burden of the crown to himself.

Yes, for now.

**Huge thanks to _Arthemis D'aluna_ and to my mother, who both helped me writing this story with both new ideas or character depth and, in Arthemis' case, beta reading. They are also the ones who pressed me to continue writing when the words would not come to me. This fanfic was slightly inspired by Dance Macabre, a music written by Camille Saint-Saëns.**


	2. Ch1 Thorns

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own Legend of Zelda. This story is purely fan-made and shared for enjoyment. Also, as a little side note, am I the only one who thinks it's weird that the name is Legend of Zelda, but most of the time, you see her perhaps three times in an entire game? Although it does sound better than Legend of Link. Anyways. Thank you all for your support!**

**Chapter one**

_Thorns_

The King was furious.

All of the debates of the day had gotten to him, and weary, he had returned to his rooms only to be disturbed an hour or so later by an urgent message. The soldier bearing it had insisted upon relying his message directly to the ruler, and for a good cause as well. Hyrule was a large country, and often, it took several days on horseback to reach the capitol city. The message had been a cry for help from a small village near the desert, nestled at the foot of the Goron mountains.

Five days ago, Kakariko village had been raided. Though the villagers in themselves had only been hurt if they showed resistance, their attackers had left them to a much, much worse fate. What little food they had in their granaries had been pillaged, their fields, burned, and their fowls and bovines, either stolen or burned down, tied within the fields. The attack had lasted one night. It had been quick, precise, and with one goal. To utterly _cripple_ a village.

The Goron tribe living within the mountain had quickly gathered all the villagers they were able to find, but, being a tribe that eat rocks and stones, they had very, very little food to offer to the distraught refugees. Although it did not mean that the Gorons would sit and watch their neighbors die, they were not skilled enough to feed a tribe for what could possibly last months, and they had no fields to speak of. They were, after all, a tribe living just over a volcano, and the heat made it a little difficult to grow common plants.

Eight days. It would take eight days for the people to receive help from the palace, provided the weather was on their side. Sending a whole caravan meant that the horses would need rest, and the weather could turn any road to mud and the wheels could break. Eight days at best. Had the rider been alone, he could have cut through the fields, as the soldier had done. Eight days. It was the minimum, and the only thing he could do, being so far from his people.

There little else he could do, the village being so far to the South. The food would be fresh when it was sent, but it would not stay so during the travel either. And no village surrounding the area had the resources necessary for this big of a village. Kakariko was, after all, the last important village, in front of the desert. It was that one who used to have the reserves. And thus, all the surrounding villages would suffer from this invasion.

Politics at this late hour always made his head spin.

An urgent knock at his door made him raise his head. While he had already ordered for rations to be gathered from the granaries, he didn't think it would be so quick. Instead, one of his daughter's maids quickly bowed to him and made him know his daughter was on her way to see him before vanishing out the door again, no doubt hurrying back to help the Princess get dressed.

A sad smile crossed the King's lips. He could still remember the tiny blond child his daughter had been a few years ago. When she was still carefree. When she was still his adorable little princess, and he still had that special way of calling her that was just light and full of love. When she was still "Zelda" and no one else. When she had not been chained by responsibility like he was, and now like she was as well.

A knock came to the door again. This time, her maid announced her within the room, as proper etiquette stated. The Princess walked in, back straight, graceful steps and head carefully covered with a lavishly decorated veil. The law stated that women within the court could not show their hair within the presence of higher being. It was a symbol of respect, but also to say that they were not very influential. No woman was allowed within the council. It was the Law, again, that stated this.

"Father." She curtsied, and waited to be allowed to speak. When she was, she went straight to business. "I have heard that a messenger has come. Pray tell, what news did he bring?"

"Well, Princess, he has told me of dire news, but none that should concern you. A village has been pillaged of all food. It will take time to send them help seeing they are to the extreme South limit, but we shall manage. Now, there is no reason for you to stay up this late. Go back to sleep, Princess. You have to meet with your tutor tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yes, I have. Sir Rauru decided it would be a good idea for me to go and meet the Zoras, who watch over the water network of this country. He implied their Queen had wanted a word with me." The Princess then curtsied, and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, the King was left to ponder his daughter's words. He had heard of no such outing, but it didn't matter at this point. A new plan was formed, and it quickly gained importance. The Zoras were, after all, much more resistant than human beings, and would endure more distance than horses. There was no drought during these late summer days, and the road would be much, much more straight forward. The Zoras were also known to have a very compassionate heart, and a fair few of them knew the ways of healing.

Yes, the more he thought about it, the better it seemed. Asking the Zora tribe for help would even cut away almost half the travel time! There were just too many upsides to actually wait for the council to awaken and decide later. Instead, the King quickly wrote a letter, and immediately called for a messenger. Soon, a new message, this time going to the Zora tribe's Queen was sent.

_-LoZ-_

Sir Rauru was an old man. Maybe a little too old to be still working for a whole kingdom. Even his bones creaked in the morning, and his back hurt when it rained. Most ailments were taken great care of, but none quite knew the cure to old age, and thus some pains lingered. Still, he remained year after year, and for a simple reason at that.

He knew Zelda.

It was she who kept him at his post constantly, and not by order. He supposed it was not quite friendship, and yet it was. None was really Zelda's friend, and all were at the same time. She was their Princess, and it was somewhat expected that the life she would have, sheltered from hunger and danger, would also leave her with very little people to talk to.

Being one of her tutors, he knew her better than most. He sometimes could even know how she would react to different actions or events. But the morning a footman barged in his room and inquire what he was doing in bed when the Princess was waiting for him down by the stables, he wondered which of the three goddesses he angered. Still, he hurriedly prepared and rushed to the stables, not really knowing why.

"Good day Sir Rauru!" The Princess called to him. "Will it not be the perfect day for a ride?" She noticed his baffled face, and frowned. "Have you forgotten it already? We were to go see the Zora tribe, to the North-East. Have you even eaten breakfast yet?"

The Princess was currently in total control of the situation. She passed him a cup that she had already prepared for him, a mixture of herbs and plants to give him a little more energy, which she had learned to make under the wing of Siroc. She also had an escort already waiting, consisting of the seven Blade brothers, and Pina and Brocco had already fought over what lunch they would make. Five of her personal maids would be with her as well, ready for any case of emergency.

"Why?" He found himself voicing.

The Princess simply looked beyond him, where many servants were going to and fro with bags of grains, fresh vegetables, and many, many woven baskets. He didn't know what had gone wrong, or what had happened, but he knew that the Princess had helped things along a bit. He shook his head. Princesses were not allowed any political opinion in this kingdom. Yet this one defied the law again and again.

She would make a great Queen. But the council will never allow her to be one, unless married.

The old man sighed, grabbed the reins that were given to him and mounted his horse. He would support the Princess as much as he could.

**There! Done! Sneaky, sneaky Zelda! Siroc (the elder of the Wind Tribe), Blade brothers, Pina and Brocco are all from Minish Cap. Rauru is from Ocarina of time. Just saying because in a few chapters, it's going to get confusing, with characters from various games mingling and everyone going "Who's that?" Two weeks a chapter. Sounds good? Gives me enough time to work on this through work hours and what not,while still being quick enough that you don't think I've died. Beta read by my mother. Without her support, you wouldn't have this story to start with.**


	3. Ch2 Echoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I just... erm... borrowed... the characters and built a story around them. **

**Authors note: I am so, very sorry. Lots of things happened recently, I changed jobs and had to move in with _Arthemis Daluna_, my sister, to whom I am so very thankful. And then, (after three weeks of mixed trouble and procrastination) my computer kept crashing while I was writing. It is very, very irritating to write the same sentences twenty times. Dimmit.**

**Little side note, I had written "Fall" as a Season, but ended up changing it in this chapter. I shall not, however, edit the previous chapters until I have finished the story from one end to an other. What is posted, will stay posted. For now.**

**Thanks to kreite, TheFanatics and Aki no Hikari for their reviews! And I am so sorry I made you wait that long!**

**Chapter two**

_Echoes_

Snow. Snow Falls is the season of peace. The season where, during a few short months, every citizen rests, every child stays in, every bovine remains within the shed and every army patches themselves up for the oncoming season.

Actual snow falls were not unusual in Hyrule. They weren't catastrophic, and rare were the times where more than a foot fell from the skies in the whole season. It remained that Snow Falls was the calmest season. With the cold, many fevers would peak, many people would be sick, and very little could be done but keep warm and wait for The Flooding Days. The snow-slicked roads were nothing short of useless, the snow buried all the fields in a white blanket and many animals and beasts would simply go into hibernation, both to survive and to rest.

Thus, it was in that season that the council meetings ran the longest. Because there is so little to do, plans can be made ahead. And while the world rests, all of the nobles may just stay at one place, so to both visit and keep boredom at bay. It was probably such sayings that made Snow Falls the best "court" season. There was also a good chance that those kind of saying led to someone's death by insanity.

Thus the court had gathered, in what had come to be called the Frozen Court House. It was, naturally a castle, despite it's downplaying title, and the Nobility had gracefully packed it's rooms within a few days before the first Snow. Just like every Snow Fall. And, just like every Frost , the monogamous life and speeches and balls and other courtly duty was dragging on beyond belief.

It was unsurprising for this season to be this slow. The Legends told that during the snow season, Din went to sleep, while Nayru woke up. Since each Goddess watched over the World in a different manner, each three periods were unique. But this time, Farore was not awoken by the Flood. The Goddess of courage was awoken much, much sooner.

The first hint they had had been the Kakariko village. There was little they could do at the end of the Fire-trees season, and they had patched up what they could. The Snow Fall was going to stop everything, the council had said. And the King had believed. The Gerudos were, after all, desert-dwellers, rogues that had lived in the hot climates all of their lives. What could they do against frigid weather?

The second hint, had been how cut off the Frozen court house became. Of course, communications during Snow Fall are hard to make, and it had happened that the messenger got lost and fell to a frozen death. There was no reason to get worried over such silly cases. The only thing the King could do was wait for the Flood to clear the snow and only then would they find the poor body. A burial would be done, and life would go on.

But the third hint was not ignored. By anyone.

When the sun awoke during earlier hours and the snow had just begun to melt, the third hint came to the House. Literally. Strapped high upon a horse's saddle was a flag. The Hyrulean flag. The horse appeared to be mad, and although worried, the guards had opened the doors for a small squad to pass and calm the horse.

They had not expected the animal to jump over the line that had formed, nor burst in the House like it owned the place. It was only at that precise moment that people saw why the creature was so panicked. The creature was small, green, and let out a loud growling shriek as it jumped on the wooden pole that held the flag up. Then, it slapped it's two hands together and stuck them to the flying piece of fabric.

The flag burst into flames... It was the final hint. The war was upon them. Whether the council admitted it or not, whether the King liked it or not, such a clear sign was not – could not be mistaken. It was a threat and a promise all at once. It was also a suicide for the little imp like creature, of what only the horned helmet remained. And it was also quite a shock for the poor mare they had used.

Reeling and kicking the brown coated horse threw what remained of the dirty creature off its back. The flag had taken seconds to burn, and the traumatized animal had been abused enough not to trust anyone close to itself. Now, the wooden pole was slowly receiving the same treatment as the flag, and any person daring to get near it quickly backed away from the hooves.

The Princess, being who she was, had been pushed back behind the knights, the pages, the stable hands and her maids. The Princess, from her far away position, understood immediately why such precautions were needed. The Princess saw the animal and regretfully diagnosed it as crazed. It would almost be better to put it down. It would be best to end it's suffering.

And then, the girl felt a brush along her spirit. She immediately jumped up, and ducked close to a wall. As if the horse and flag weren't enough, the fear all around her seemed to have attracted a Poe. Quickly, she reached for her right hand and scratched it as she opened her senses to find it. Poes were dangerous, and she had learned this the hard way.

And Zelda _Felt_. She could feel the fear rising through the crowd. She could feel the anticipation of a squire that tried to slip close to the horse, and the boy's sudden intake of adrenaline as a soldier grabbed him and pulled him away from his death. She could feel the ladies' heart beat much stronger and louder in their chests. She could feel the unease, the fear of the noble Lords, searching for their King and his following decision. She could feel her maids' worry – for the soldiers, for the nobles, for her.

She could _feel_ the mare's will to live.

It was stifling all other emotions, so deep were her feelings. There was fear. A lot of it. There was also the knowledge of the flame so close to her, even if she could not see it. There was the knowledge of pain. It had been constant for the past few hours as the creature had driven her on and on across the plains. And there was the knowledge of Death. And her fear put It's face on all the soldiers surrounding her.

And it was that will that had brushed along the fair haired princess' soul.

And Zelda felt the need to _protect_ the mare from her own soldiers. The sudden rage almost tore at her insides as her powers grew to push them back. Shards of purple light danced in her ocean eyes, and her hand practically glowed, the Mark a bright golden. The spell was upon her lips and she had been just about to cast it...

And Rauru seized her left hand, pulling her towards the door that led inside, that led to safety, and it was his concern that overflowed her senses. It was her own state – bedraggled, tired and _using magic_ – that made her rage. She was not being a good girl. She was flaunting her powers and strength. She was _loosing herself_. Quickly realising her mistake – whoever had her focus, had her focused _senses_ on top of her attention – she clammed the magic shut. This was the reason she had not used it since that day with the Poe, a good four or five years ago.

But it had made her see one thing. And she refused to close herself from it. The mare was not going to die. She would not fall to the sword of these soldiers. She would not face Death, and she would never, never have to bear the torture of fire again in her entire life. Not if Zelda had anything to do about it.

And, for the first time since she was very, very young, Zelda screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

**And there! Second chappie is done! Sorry for the long wait! It's Thanksgiving this weekend, and I'll try to write the third chapter tomorrow. Finally, political questions and stalling should be gone! It was getting irritating. Of course, there are some motives, and Zelda is still in a diplomatic mission, but at least, she won't be stuck in the castle anymore, which means more character will come to play. Next chapter, we'll see Kafei! Yay~!**

**I asked kreite for her advice, but it's a rather an open question. I have not played all of the Zelda video games – I have never played Majora's mask, for example – but I still want to have most of the characters. So, who do you think should be in the Sheika tribe, and in what animal do you think he/she will transform?**

**Thanks in advance!**

**~Lunie**


	4. Ch3 Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Period.**

**Author's note: I was inspired this time by a piano version of the "Song of Storms" which I believe was played by GameQber – though I do not know who that person is. Truly wonderful piece of art. **

**Alright! Chapter three is here! Well, sorry to disappoint (though that could just be me, goodness knows I hate political debates!) but after posting, at four am, I realised that there was a lot of things I had left vague in the last chapter, and had to keep Zelda locked up just a bit more. Just a bit, I promise. This is mostly a lot of explanations.**

**Thank you for your reviews! Sorry for the long waiiiiiit! I had promised myself I would be constant and would work on that story until it was finished. Unfortunately, the blank-page syndrome loves to keep me company.**

**Chapter three**

_Friendship_

The mare kicked up a cloud of dust as she suddenly ran to the farthest edge of the pen in which both she and the Princess were. Blue eyes turned back to see who had interrupted her session with the maroon-coated horse. It wasn't long until she found who it was, and her mouth almost fell open in shock. Almost, but not quite.

"Well, is that a way to greet your best friend? I'm hurt Zel!" His eyes – bright as a cardinal's feathers – held the mischief he had when they were still kids. Overall, he had not changed much, but his growth dwarfed her by a fair foot whereas before, she had been the tallest. By an inch, but still.

Had she still been a kid, she would have ran in his arms and hugged him and then whacked him on the head for been gone for so long. Had she been a child, she would have immediately treated him as being the best friend he was – her most _precious_ friend. But she was no longer a kid and, by society's rules, she was no longer allowed to be so familiar with a man. Even if said man had been her best friend for years.

So, rather than to give him the hug he deserved, Zelda curtsied.

Kafei Dotour frowned, but did not comment on her unusual distance. He had heard news of her from his parents regularly, often very worried for her since he was away for his page training. It was not uncommon for one of noble blood to be called for such a duty, but he suspected he had been called away for one particular reason.

He had never been a very restrained boy. His favourite pastimes as a child had involved long races through fields and city alike, often "adventuring" in dark alleys. Sometimes, he would stay hidden in the stables or he would "borrow" a horse for the day, knowing early on how to ride the taller creature. Sometimes, he would create labyrinths in the gardens – with the freshly cleaned laundry strung lower to create walls and buckets of dirty water as obstacles. Sometimes, he would climb trees.

Buthe had always, _always,_ dragged a smaller Zelda behind him by the hand.

He could remember her teachers – Tina and Dina – following them around, trying to grab a hold of the two mischievous children as they darted between legs or trees. He could remember the soldiers running after them and slowing down due to their heavy armors and the heat of the summer sun. He could remember both their fathers calling them reckless thousands of times, and he could remember his mother smothering Zelda while saying he shouldn't treat a girl like that.

But once he had reached is eleventh year, and as it was a custom, he had to go and train to become a soldier and a knight. Both he and Zelda had been unconcerned at the time. After all, knights trained right at the barracks, just besides the castle. She would see him everyday, and he would teach to her what he had learned during the day – for once, she would hold the dull training blade in her life.

Yet somehow, rather then stay there in Hyrule, with his best friend, he had been sent to a city rather far away, near the desert. He, even at that young age, suspected some of the council member had to do something with this. Now a little older, he could understand that a Princess that caught frogs to release them at dinner time was not proper, but he still resentment grew once more.

He couldn't even recognise his best friend. What had they done to her? Her curtsy was flawless, and though her surprise had shown when she first saw him, her face was held in a careful smile now. Her dress was clean, and only the edge had small stains on it from being so long. Her hands were covered by long gloves, as the courtly trend stated at the moment. She used to hate gloves with a passion.

Her eyes were teary.

Never before had she hid her tears from him...

He snorted almost rudely. Well, if her teachers had finally snapped and made her in a pretty doll, he was sure he could find a way to break that porcelain illusion for them. And it would start with one simple gesture.

Reaching over the distance between them, Kafei put his head on the golden moonbeam strands and _ruffled_ Zelda's hair. She squeaked, and for the first time in years, glared up at her friend. Though she did nothing else – that would have earned him a shove, fight, or at _least_ a hit ten years ago – her eyes were loud on the subject. Don't do this again. Or _else_...

"Zel, if you tell me those tears are not happy, "you're back" tears right now, your _royal guard_ is going to let you fend for yourself, come Gerudo tribes or political shenanigans."

Zelda raised a thin eyebrow.

"What... are you doing here?" She hesitated. He didn't notice. Or didn't care, she wasn't sure.

"Well, after that _wonderful_ way you just ordered things back in place at the House, his Highness ordered for his army to regroup. I have heard the rumours." She flinched a bit. She would have to confirm the rumors it seemed – the _war_ had brought her best friend back to her. Kafei only looked amused. "Is it true you _screamed_ in front of the court?" He let the question hang for a moment.

Shock, at first, and then just refusal to answer kept her mouth shut. Her eyes, however, widened a bit before wandering to the side and her face flushed from the guilt. The cerulean-haired man waited for her blush to fade before he spoke again, relentless in his teasing.

"Shocking! Shocking! The innocent, pure little Zellie would never do that!" He grinned. "Oh, and, just so you know, the entire House is pretty much searching for you. His Highness wanted a word... Half a candle mark ago. I wonder if he's still waiting?"

"Ka... Sir _Kafei!_" Zelda brushed past him. All merry traces vanished as he stared at her retreating back. He shook his head free of her pristine-perfect-princess image as he turned to bring the horse back to the stables.

"Prepare to leave."

She had expected it of course. That sentence, that is. The Princess was aware that, in the situation they were in, the King would have to retaliate, and she, being a healer, would undoubtedly be needed just behind the army. She was aware of that. She had expected that sentence. But not the others.

"Prin..." The King had to force the words out of his throat. "Princess Zel...da... It is imperative that you pay attention! The war that is brewing will not only affect the Hyleians. The Zoras and the Gorons would suffer as well. There is no way to know what our people will be fighting against. We must strike swiftly, and all at once. Otherwise, this army could conquer our lands."

The fair-haired Lady shook her stupor out of her head. The words were hard to swallow, and even harder to accept. He was sending her as a messenger, on an errand to assemble troops. The Princess was unsure whether to take it as an insult or as a privilege. Her expression resettled to a pure political one. One way or an other, this would change nothing. She would follow the orders.

"Father, if I may speak my mind -" She waited for his nod of approval. "- Even with the support of the mighty Gorons and fierce Zoras, the true problem would lie within finding our enemies. Even now, they bide their time in the sandy dunes of the western Gerudo Desert. It wou-"

"You need naught to concern yourself with such manners, daughter. Your actions have always been seen as rather forward from the court. You are in luck that none of the council mans have overheard and reprimanded you yet. As you will probably be reprimanded for your actions this morning, should they find a minute of spare time. Now, hush such sayings, Princess, and as your maids to prepare travel clothes. Your escort shall arrive as the week progresses."

"Father, to where do you wish me to send our allies? Should they answer your call-"

"Send them here first. The House is close enough to the river – none of our allies will have any trouble finding it, and we need words from the villages. Princess..." Her Father hesitated, and chose his words carefully, pressing wizened hands on important papers as he debated telling her anymore. "Princess... Please, stay safe."

Knowing a dismissal when she heard one, the Princess curtsied with flowering grace and exited the room. The King turned to the nearest foot boy. Nodding once, he called loudly.

"Bring the Head of the Maids in, as well as the librarian. There is much to be done."

He spent the rest of the day locked in his room with not two, but three visitors, and away from large ears.

**Ok, I wish to apologise again. Argh! I can't seem to keep a schedule to save my life, sorry. I would like to thank my new friend (who sadly does not have an account, though she does have some stories roleplayed with Gamesplayers) to give me the final push so I could get this chapter out, and to my reviewers, MaroonAngel of Darkness, Xemnas Swan, TheFanatics, kreite and Aki no Hikari. Thank you again, and I am sorry I kept it away for so long. You can hit me on the head if I do not update in a fourthnight, okies? Haha~**

**Next chapter, Zelda begins her travels with the most weird people she could have ever found. Please, let this be a nightmare. Or maybe a dream.**


End file.
